Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a mahjong tile, and more particularly to a mahjong tile having a magnet and an induction chip therein.
Description of Related Arts
There are two types of mahjong games on the market, one with real mahjong tiles and the other with virtual mahjong tiles. The real mahjong tile is made of plastics and has a three-dimensional shape. The bottom surface of the real mahjong tile is printed or etched with a suite and a numeric of the mahjong tile. When playing a game, the players first shuffle and stack the mahjong tiles on a mahjong table in preparation for the game, and then take the required tiles for playing the game. These days, a variety of game machines and online game software are developed. A screen is used to show the process of the game. Through a keyboard, buttons or operation interfaces, the players manipulate a computer game. In addition to the rules of the traditional mahjong game, the game machines and online game software also provide a lot of sound and light effects to increase the fun of the game. However, the foregoing games have the following drawbacks.
1. The players directly touch the real mahjong tiles. Some players may have the intent to cheat in the game by marking the mahjong tiles when shuffling or taking the mahjong tiles. The players mistrust each other, each with his own axe to grind. Although the game is fun, the justice and fairness of the game may be challenged.
2. Virtual mahjong tiles can prevent the players from touching the tiles, but this way has lost the reality of the mahjong tiles. The greatest pleasure of the mahjong game is that the players can shuffle, stack and take the tiles before the game. For a virtual mahjong game, the tiles are controlled and output by the software. This deprives the players of their amusement and excitement to take the tiles. Thus, the mahjong tiles need to be improved. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve this problem.